This proposed Phase II research project is designed to develop reagents and methods for broadly applicable and facile immobilization of carbohydrates onto solid materials. The carbohydrates for which these immobilization methods would apply can be glycoproteins, other glycoconjugates, polysaccharides or mono or oligosaccharides. The reagents which will be used are heterobifunctional (or trifunctional) having photoactivatable groups and groups that react specifically with carbohydrate moieties. Some of the reagents are also hydrophilic polymers having the functional groups incorporated. Two applications which will be further developed during the Phase II project are oriented immobilization of antibodies onto plastic microplates and membranes and immobilization of heparin onto plastic surfaces as used for implantable devices. The potential benefits of this technology include improved immunoassays in terms of sensitivity and activity and stability of immobilized antibodies or antigens, increased activity of covalently immobilized heparin and improved covalent immobilization of other carbohydrates for other applications.